Schooling Alfred
by fanfictionfever
Summary: One-shot. Afred hates school, but Arthur is going to make sure that he learns at least one lesson. *Spanking of child.


**Schooling Alfred**

"England," Alfred whined. "Why do I have to learn this?"

"Because it is important knowledge and I say so."

It was around ten in the morning at Arthur Kirland's house, otherwise known as England. Currently they were in the middle of a mathematics lesson, much to the young Alfred's displeasure.

"But it's so boring."

"I'm sorry about that, but I take your education seriously even if you don't." Arthur sighed and put his book down. There was very little he could get done when Alfred was in a mode like this one.

Alfred chewed on his pencil and looked at the next problem. Right now they were studying multiplication and it should be easy, however Alfred just wasn't getting the hang of it. "But Arthur it's hard."

"Keep acting like that and I'll give you a warm bottom to work with as well." Arthur was tired of playing these games with Alfred all the time. He thought that if he gave the threat of a spanking the boy would quit.

No such luck. "Arthur, that's no fair! I'm trying, but… but I hate math!" he crossed his arms.

"Well fair or not, I'm not letting you grow up to be stupid like France."

"France isn't stupid, he taught me lots of cool stuff last time." Alfred said reminding Arthur of the horrors. France thought it would be fun to tell Alfred to catch frogs and let them loose in Arthur's house. That day ended with a black eye for France, a sore bottom for Alfred, and one huge headache for Arthur.

Arthur could only shake his head at the memory. "Yes, I remember that quit well little nipper. But never the less, I want you to get back to work."

Alfred groaned and looked at his book again. "Arthur, can I have a snack?"

"For one thing, it is 'may I have a snack' and no. When you get those problems done _correctly_ we'll have tea time, but not until then." Alfred sat back and pouted; he would never have them done right, Arthur just wanted to keep all the snacks for himself. "Wipe that look off your face, it's not that bad."

"How would you know! You know all of this already." Alfred felt the anger build up in him. "I would rather get spanked that do this! This is so stupid." he pushed his book and it landed with a thud. He glared at Arthur knowing what was going to come next.

Arthur looked over in surprise, normally Alfred wasn't this bad. He had an idea though, "Alfred are you sure that you would rather be punished?"

Alfred looked at Arthur, "Yeah, it can't be as bad as math."

"Fine then," Arthur grabbed the ruler that had been sitting on the desk. "Alfred give me your hand."

Alfred was confused at what Arthur was meaning, wasn't he going to punish him? Alfred held out his little hand. Whap! The wood struck his palm. Alfred cried out in surprise and pulled his hand back, it throbbed terribly.

"W-why did you do that?" Alfred squeaked.

"You said that you would rather be punished and that is just what I'm going to do." he grabbed Alfred's other hand that he had moved to protect the first. Whap! The wood landed a second time.

"Arty, it hurts!" Alfred cried out, tears welling up in his eyes. He held both of his hands close to his body trying to keep them away from further harm.

"It's called punishment for a reason." Arthur set the ruler back down on the desk. "Now, is it still better than math?" Arthur hoped that Alfred would agree and then he could help the child a little more (after healing his hands) before they stopped for a snack.

Alfred refused to admit that it wasn't, "No, math is still the worst thing ever." Alfred lied trying to keep the tears from escaping.

"Fine then, Alfred come here." Arthur couldn't believe what the little bugger was doing. If he wasn't going to act like that then Arthur no longer was going to hold back on the stubborn, little chibe nation.

Alfred creep closer expecting a hug or words of comfort as usual after a punishment. But Arthur picked him up and flipped him over his lap. "Iggy what are you doing?" Alfred said shakily. Although, there really was no point in asking, he already knew what was going on.

"Giving you the other part of your punishment of course. The ruler was for the math lesson that you are missing, now a spanking for the Reading and Writing." Arthur replied coolly.

Before Alfred could say anything else, he felt his pants and undergarments be yanked down and the ruler strike his chubby white bottom. Two more strikes landed before Alfred knew what was happening. With nothing else to do but take the punishment, the tears ran down his face and he kicked while yelling. "Iggy! Ahhhhh, stop it hurts! Please I'm sorry. Wahhhhh."

Arthur paid no attention to his little brother's crying. He was going to make sure that Alfred wasn't going to get out of it this time. Arthur covered Alfred's full bottom with the wooden ruler. Finally, seeing a red bottom and a repented child Arthur stopped. He placed the ruler back on the desk and pulled up Alfred's pants.

Alfred cried and pleaded almost the entire time, eventually he broke down to nothing but sobs. What made him aware that the spanking had ended was when Arthur pulled his pants up. The fabric rubbed against his sore bottom making it hurt even more.

"Alfred, love, is it still better?"

Alfred couldn't even answer when Arthur asked him again. They both knew that Alfred's crying had answered that, but Arthur always wanted verbal answers. Hiccupping Alfred tried to speak, "N-no, spankings are worst."

Arthur smiled, his brother may not have gotten the importance of school, but he did get that he doesn't have an option. Or at the very least not a good option. Arthur stood up still holding Alfred, "I think you could use a nap now."

Yawning Alfred began to argue, he never did well with going to sleep or the ultimate, bath time. "But (Yawn) I'm not tired. (Yawn) It's no fair." he mumbled.

Rocking the child Arthur said, "Unless you want another spanking?" Truthfully he would never spank Alfred after that harsh spanking, but a little lie here and there wouldn't hurt the boy.

"No, Arty! It hurts so much." Alfred whimpered.

Arthur then felt bad for being so hard on him. He was only five, physically speaking that is, and though a very rambunctious child, he also was very sweet at times. "How about if I sing you a song then? Will you take a nap if I do that?"

Heavy lidded the boy nodded. He always loved when Arthur sang to him. Often, he would get Arthur to sing or read stories before bed time.

Arthur smiled, Alfred was so cute when he wasn't running around destroying his house. Softly Arthur began to sing.

Swing low, sweet chariot Comin' for to carry me home Swing low, sweet chariot Comin' for to carry me home

Alfred snuggled into his chest. Arthur knew that he would never get though the whole song, he never did. I looked over Jordan and what did I see Comin' for to carry me home A band of angels comin' after me Comin' for to carry me home

Arthur paused for a second to look down at his little bundle. Alfred was asleep. Although Arthur knew that Alfred could no longer hear him he decided to do one more verse.

Swing low, sweet chariot Comin' for to carry me home Swing low, sweet chariot Comin' for to carry me home

Arthur took the young nation and tucked him into bed. He kissed the sleeping boy before leaving the room. If only he could stay small forever.

Alfred woke up in his bed. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he remembered that Arthur did he with the ruler and everything else that had happened. Tears threatened him again, he wanted Arthur.

Sliding off the bed he stumbled to the door. The cold doorknob felt good, but also hurt his hand a little when he used it. His little feet pattered across the floor. Normally he would want to play with his toys or something first, but right now he wanted his big brother.

Opening the study door revealed that Arthur was hard at work on his own paperwork. The last thing that Arthur wanted was to be a hypocrite.

In fact, Arthur was so buried in his work that he didn't hear Alfred come in, that is until he felt something latch onto his leg. Arthur jumped about a mile in the air and screamed. He though that the frog, Francis, had some how managed to get into his mansion. It has happened before so not that impossible.

Alfred flinched, but didn't detach. Arthur realizing it was just Alfred calmed down. He also noted that here was something off about his brother, "What's wrong, little nipper?"

Alfred didn't say anything. Arthur leaned into have a closer look at the child. Alfred never was quiet and almost never came in without announcing his presence loudly. Normally the boy would want food or Arthur to play with him right about now. Arthur was quite worried, although Alfred didn't appear to be sick and Nantucket stood up proudly, therefore proving he wasn't switched with Matthew, which has in fact happened before. So what could be bothering him?

"Alfred? Poppet? Come on, what's wrong?" Arthur gently said trying to coax the information out of the little boy.

Alfred looked up at his brother with the saddest expression ever. His blue eyes big and the famous puppy dog look coming out. "I'm sorry Arthur! I'll do my school stuff from now on. Even yucky math."

Feeling compassion because he didn't expect the child to still be so upset, "Oh, Alfred." He picked the child up and set him on his lap. "It's ok. I know you'll be good. Well, as good as a little five year old can be."

"Arthur? You ain't going to hit me with the ruler again are ya?" Arthur cringed a bit at the boy's use of improper English. Arthur hoped that the boy would grow out of it when he got older.

Arthur frowned a bit, maybe he was a little too hard with the young nation. Cuddling Alfred he said, "No, Alfred, I wont." And he did promise himself that he wasn't going to use the ruler on his brother again, no matter how naughty he was.

Alfred sniffled and tried to rub the sting out of his hands. This didn't go unnoticed by Arthur. He shifted Alfred so that he could dig into his bottom right draw. He pulled out a small bottle filled with a purple potion.

"Poppet, give me one of your hands." Arthur said quietly.

Alfred hesitated, the last time Arthur said that didn't end well for the little boy. "Alfred, I'm not going to hurt you." Arthur whispered knowing the child's fears.

Slowly Alfred did, trusting the man that had found him in the meadow. The potion that Arthur had was an unusual one to say the least. It had healing powers; but unlike normal potions, it wasn't one you drank to get the effect. This one you rub on the skin to get it to work, and had a cream like texture. Arthur often used it when Alfred had injured himself, rarely did he use it after a punishment.

Taking some of the potion Arthur rubbed the boy's hand with his own, within a few minuets Alfred's hand didn't hurt anymore. Taking Alfred's other hand he did the same thing.

"Is that better Alfred?" Arthur asked softly.

"Uh huh." then the child was silent again. He laid his head down on Arthur's chest. "I love you, big brother."

Arthur finally understood what was wrong with Alfred. Once in a blue moon he would get all quiet and think things over, Arthur never understood it. But he tended to treasure those moments because then he had at least a little bit of peace and quiet. "Oh, Alfred." he kissed the boy on the forehead. "I love you too."

"Even when I'm naughty and do bad stuff?"

"Yes, even when your naughty. I get upset but never stop loving you."

The child was quiet for a few more minuets. Arthur too took that time to think for himself. He love his brother and knew that one day he would be a great and powerful nation. That's why he wanted Alfred to be smart, so that he wouldn't make as many mistakes as Arthur did.

"Arthur? Arty?" Alfred waved his hand in Arthur's face.

Arthur blinked, he must've been too deep in thought and didn't hear Alfred the first time. "Yes poppet, what is it?"

"I'm hungry."

Arthur smiled, quiet time was over. "Well I guess we have find something for your tummy, now don't we?" he set Alfred down.

"Yeeeees!" Alfred ran down the hall.

Arthur could only shake his head. As crazy as his brother was he wouldn't want him any other way.


End file.
